Happy Birthday, Ginny!
by sbmcneil
Summary: Ginny's 18th birthday was a memorable one.


Harry wandered nervously around his flat waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. He smiled as he thought of Ginny. The two of them had gotten back together after the final battle at Hogwarts. Last summer, the first summer after the end of the war was very difficult for everyone, especially for the Weasleys.

The loss of Fred had been very difficult for everyone. Mrs. Weasley and George had been particularly devastated, but all of the Weasleys had been affected. Harry had stayed with them for the beginning of the summer to help repair and restore the Burrow. While he and Ginny had not taken particular pains to hide their relationship, they had not advertised it either and somehow none of the Weasleys had noticed Harry and Ginny falling in love.

Hermione, who Harry was sure would have noticed, had spent most of the summer with her parents. She had stayed in England for the funerals, but then she left to look for her parents in Australia. It had taken her three weeks, but she found them and brought them back to England. Harry had seen her infrequently over the summer as she was busy rebuilding her relationship with her parents.

With everyone's attention elsewhere, Harry and Ginny had spent time in Muggle London. They enjoyed spending time in Muggle London. Harry introduced Ginny to the joys of going to the movies and plays. Together they explored Muggle tourist sites and done something Harry had always wanted to do, go to the Beach. They had even snuck over to Paris a few times.

Harry had hated it when September 1st came around and Ginny returned to Hogwarts. By that time, Harry had already started training as an Auror so he had moved into his godfather's old house in London. While Harry hated being separated from Ginny, at least this time they could write back and forth, something they did frequently. Harry had never been good at corresponding, but he enjoyed writing to Ginny about his day. He went to all of Ginny's quidditch games and of course he went to all of the Hogsmeade weekends.

Harry had assumed that Ron would be eager to spend the time with Hermione, but when he asked Ron about the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, Ron said he had to work. The next Hogsmeade weekend, before Christmas, the four of them had all been in Hogsmeade and they ate together. Ron and Hermione had spent most of their time together and had not paid attention to Harry and Ginny. Ron had even gone so far at one point to tell Harry he needed to get a girlfriend. Harry just shook his head and changed the subject.

By the end of Ginny's 7th year, it had become a kind of game with Harry and Ginny. They had a running bet on who would be the first to discover their relationship. Harry's money was on Hermione, Ginny thought it would be her mother. Two weeks after graduating from Hogwarts, Ginny won a spot on the Holyhead Harpies and moved to Wales.

Ginny finished training camp last week and after spending a week at the Burrow, she and Harry were going away to celebrate her 18th birthday. She had celebrated her birthday early with her family and then told her parents she was going away to celebrate with friends. She just hadn't mentioned she was going with Harry.

Harry smiled as he heard the crack that signaled Ginny had apparated into his front hall. He knew it was her, because she was the only one with permission to apparate into his house. During the first months after he had defeated Voldemort, the press had hounded him relentlessly. Harry didn't want to subject Ginny to that level of scrutiny, so he had changed the protective wards around his house to allow Ginny to apparate directly into his house.

"Harry!"

"Hi, baby, Happy birthday!"

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and greeted her with a kiss. Ginny deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and sliding her fingers into his hair. Harry happily returned the kiss and pulled her closer, molding her body against his. He lost himself in the kiss and feeling of her body against his. Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Ginny looked up at him, love shining in her eyes, "I love you, too. I've missed you so much."

Harry leaned down and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss before he stepped back.

"Did you have trouble getting away?" Harry asked.

"No," she laughed her eyes sparkling, "I told her I wanted to celebrate with some friends."

Her eyes dimmed slightly as she reflected that before she never would have been able to sneak away so easily. Her parents and her brothers were not paying as much attention as they had previously. She looked around the hallway and saw his travel bag packed and ready to go by the front door. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Harry laughed, Ginny had been trying to worm that information out of him for the past three weeks, "Nope, it's going to be a surprise."

All he had told her was to pack for warm weather, pack a bathing suit and bring her passport. Ginny pouted playfully but replied, "Okay, Potter, have it your way. When are we leaving?"

Harry laughed and picked up both of their bags, he wrapped an arm around her and apparated them to their destination. Ginny gasped as she looked around. They were standing on a deck with white wrought-iron rail. Below them, Ginny could see lush greenery leading to a beautiful white beach. The deep blue water sparkled in the distance. Ginny could feel the breeze on her face and she could hear the sound of the waves hitting the beach.

She turned to see that they were standing next to an oval pool at the back of a large two story beach house.

She turned to see Harry watching her with a slight smile on his face, "Where are we?"

"The British Virgin Islands," Harry replied.

Harry held out his hand and led her into the house through one of several sets of French doors. She was surprised to see a key in his hand, Harry flushed, "I came over earlier and checked in."

Ginny looked around in amazement, they had walked into a large open sun room. Harry led her into the living room where he had set a bouquet of her favorite roses. "Harry, this is amazing. I've never seen anything like this."

Harry smiled, "I wanted something unique and beautiful, just like you."

Ginny felt herself melt a little. She had never dreamed that Harry could be romantic, but when they were alone together Harry seemed to look for romantic, thoughtful things he could do for her.

She wound her arms around him, "No, I think it is perfect for me, just like you."

Harry kissed her deeply before pulling back, "Do you want to see the rest of this place?"

Ginny nodded and hand-in-hand they explored the gourmet kitchen and formal dining room. They peaked into the two upstairs bedrooms before coming to the master suite. Harry dropped their bags as they explored the spacious master suite with a Jacuzzi tub and private veranda.

Ginny turned back to Harry her eyes shining, "This is amazing."

"Come on, change into your suit. I want to head down to the beach," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny spent the afternoon playing in the water, stopping occasionally to steal kisses. As the sun started to set, they made their way back up to the beach house. Harry paused as they entered the house, "I thought we could have dinner on the patio. I got some steaks to cook on the grill. Does that sound okay?"

Ginny kissed him and replied, "Let me take a quick shower and I'll help."

Harry ducked into one of the other bathrooms to take a quick shower and change before starting the grill. Harry put two potatoes on the grill and was getting the steaks ready to go on the grill when Ginny came into the kitchen.

Harry stared as she walked closer, it still amazed him that she wanted to be with him. She was not only beautiful and dead sexy, she was one of the smartest witches he knew. She was funny and playful and always seemed to know what he needed. She took his breath away as she walked into the kitchen in a casual green sundress.

Harry smiled as she walked up to him and he pulled her close and kissed her, "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

Ginny laughed, "No, I don't think you did."

"Well you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Harry replied.

Ginny ran her eyes over the tight white shirt and jeans he wore, "You aren't so bad yourself."

Harry kissed her one more time before releasing her, "Would you mind fixing a salad for us?"

Ginny explored the kitchen and put together a salad, "Where do you want to eat?"

Harry looked around, "How about the patio by the pool? It looked like there was a table and chairs."

Ginny went out to the patio and with a quick, "Scourgify" cleaned off the table. Ginny set the table with the china she'd found in the kitchen and then sat at the table and talked to Harry while he grilled the steaks.

Harry poured each of them a glass of wine and listened to Ginny tell about her time at training camp. He was so proud of her, there were so many hopefuls that tried out for the Harpies each year, but very few ever made it.

Over dinner Harry told Ginny about his training, he had completed his first year and due to his skills and hard work only had another few months until his training was complete. He hoped that he would be a fully qualified Auror by Christmas.

After dinner Harry held his hand out to Ginny, "Will you walk down to the beach with me?"

Ginny smiled and took his hand, "Of course."

Harry kept stealing glances at her as they made their way to beach. They took off their shoes and walked down to the water.

"Harry, this is so beautiful," Ginny said as the water lapped around their feet.

"Ginny," Harry began, "this past year has been the most amazing year of my life. I never thought I'd live past Voldemort so I never really gave much thought to what I would do afterwards. I never imagined anything as wonderful as having you in my life. Everything is better with you – shopping, cleaning, cooking. When I was young, I had to do all of these things for the Dursleys and it was awful. Doing these things with you…I love it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Harry took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee, "Ginny Weasley, I love you and can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She had been in love with Harry for years. When she was a child she'd had a huge crush on him, but that crush had died a very painful death in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead it had been replaced by respect, and over the next few years she had gotten to know the real Harry. The moody, honorable, brave, funny and loyal Harry. When they started dating in her 5th year, it seemed like all of her dreams had come true. Harry broke her heart a few weeks later by breaking up with her. Ginny had understood how important it was to Harry to protect her and she had let him go off to fight Voldemort without complaining. Once they had gotten back together, Ginny had fallen more in love with him every day.

"Yes, yes. I will marry you," Ginny stammered.

Harry stood up, swept Ginny into his arms and swung her around. He set her down and kissed her. With shaking hands he placed the ring he'd picked out for her on her finger. Ginny gasped at the ring, it was a square cut diamond with emeralds on either side set in platinum.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she gasped as she kissed him again.

"I know we are still young and if you want to wait to get married I understand," Harry said.

Ginny looked up at him, his beautiful green eyes glistening in the moonlight, "Can we get married here?"

Harry stared down at her, "Here?"

Ginny nodded.

"But don't you want to get married at the Burrow with all of your family?"

Ginny grimaced, "I had always imagined getting married at the Burrow like Bill did with all of our family and friends. But the Burrow isn't the Burrow anymore. No one laughs and there are no random explosions or pranks… I mean this summer was better than last summer. Mum wasn't crying all the time and George has started coming out of his room, but it's not the same."

"Don't you think that your mum would love to plan your wedding?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed, "Can you imagine me and my mum trying to plan a wedding? She'd want it all pink and lacy, not me."

Harry had to agree as he remembered well the planning of Bill and Fleur's wedding he had witnessed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, let's do something amazing and romantic for our wedding."

Harry blushed as he looked out at the ocean for a minute before looking down at her, "All we need to do is register tomorrow and we can be married in three days."

Ginny looked up in surprise before she started laughing, "And just how do you know that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked down at the sand, his cheeks still red, "I…I checked into it on the off chance…I just thought it would be amazing to get married here. I'd love to have your family here, but…we've been together for over a year and no one has even noticed. I want to do this, just the two of us."

Ginny kissed him softly, "Let's do it."

Harry looked around the room one more time, they had packed everything. Ginny walked over and slid her arm around his waist, "I guess we have to leave."

Harry kissed her and wrapped both of his arms around her, "I know. Part of me wants to stay here forever, but I know we need to get back."

Ginny snuggled into her husband's chest for a few minutes before she said, "Just get us out of here before I change my mind."

Harry laughed and kissed her on top of her head. With a wave of his hand, Harry sent their bags on to Grimmauld Place and tightening his arms around her he apparated them back to London.

Ginny sighed as they arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Harry hugged her tightly, "Welcome home, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled and kissed him, " 'Mrs. Potter.' I love the sound of that."

"So when are we going to tell your family?" Harry asked.

"Well my mum doesn't expect me until next weekend," Ginny replied, "Why don't we just tell everyone then? I think everyone's coming as an end of the summer celebration."

"That sounds good," Harry said as he started kissing his way down her neck, "So what are we going to do for the next week."

Ginny laughed as she moved closer to him and arched her neck giving him better access, "I don't know… I can't think of anything in particular."

Harry swept her off her feet and carried her up to his bedroom.

Over dinner that evening Harry said, "I've been thinking. Now that we're married we should find a place that's just ours."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Ginny said.

"No. I…I don't know that I'm ready to sell this place, but we should find a place that is just for us. No history or family."

"Could we get a place in Wales?" Ginny asked hopefully. "When I was at training camp, I stayed near these really nice new flats. I kept thinking that I'd love to live there."

"Wales," Harry repeated as he turned the idea over in his mind, "That sounds great. I've never really been there. I can apparate into London from anywhere."

Ginny beamed, "Let's go look tomorrow."

It was the third flat they walked into. As soon as they walked in, Harry and Ginny both agreed it was perfect for them. By Friday night, they had everything moved in.

Harry and Ginny were just returning from a morning jog when it happened. Harry had turned on the WWN while they prepared breakfast.

As the song ended the announcer came on, "Folks, I have big news. It appears that Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor is no longer eligible. It has been reported that Harry Potter is now married. A marriage license was issued for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in the British Virgin Islands last week. Congratulations to the happy couple!"

Harry looked at Ginny in shock, "How did they find out?"

"Who cares about that? My mum is going to kill us if that's how she finds out that we're married," Ginny replied.

"So are we headed to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Let's finish eating and head over."

By the time Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow, reporters had already arrived. Harry could tell that Bill must have increased the wards around the Burrow as none of the reporters appeared to be able to get into the yard. As soon as the two of them appeared, flashbulbs started flashing and the reporters started yelling questions at them.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they quickly entered the kitchen. Harry froze as he saw all of the Weasleys gathered in the kitchen.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Mrs. Weasley began, "Please tell me this is not true."

Ginny looked around the kitchen at all of her family. Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, George, Percy, Charlie and her parents were all staring at them with varying degrees of disapproval.

"Harry, how could you?" Ron almost growled, "You haven't looked at her for almost two years and now you run off and marry her?"

Ginny glared at her brother, "What do you mean he hasn't looked at me? We've been dating for the past year and a half!"

"What?!" her family all seemed to yell at the same time.

Harry responded this time, "I love Ginny, we have been together for the past year and a half and we are married now."

Mrs. Weasley collapsed into the closest chair, "How could…but…a year and a half?"

Ginny sat next to her mum, "Well really, it's more like two and a half years. Harry broke up with me before he went on his Horcrux hunt, but we got back together right after…the final battle."

She reached out and took her mum's hand, "I love him and he loves me."

Mrs. Weasley looked from one to the other, "Well, I had always hoped you would get together, but married?"

Harry sat next to Ginny as the rest of the family sat down, "We…we went away for Ginny's birthday and … I don't know it just seemed right. I'm sorry that you had to find out over the WWN. We had planned to tell you tomorrow night."

Mrs. Weasley looked at the couple sitting next to her. She had been so upset when she heard the announcement on the WWN, but seeing how happy they looked she smiled, "I guess all I can say is congratulations! I love you both."

Mrs. Weasley stood and hugged both of them. Mr. Weasley and her brothers took a little longer to accept the situation. George was thrilled for them, he told Ginny that he and Fred had always thought Harry and Ginny would end up together. Ron and Hermione were shocked and a little hurt that Harry and Ginny had kept their relationship a secret, but in the end Ron was thrilled that Harry was actually his brother.

As Ginny watched her husband talking to her family she decided that her 18th birthday had been her best birthday so far!


End file.
